See You Soon, hopefully
by GallagherFan97
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are demigods, he knows that but she doesn't. On the day he's about to tell her, he's attacked by monsters sent by Hades to destroy him. Now he has to get her to safety before THEY find out she's one too.
1. Prologue

**Hello my people! How have you all been? I am very excited because I now have a new story! Yay! Let's clap for me shall we! I command you to clap, yes you. Put your hands together and clap for me! You call that a clap? I'm ashamed of you.**

**Anyway, here's the Prologue of my new story **_**See you soon, hopefully**_**.**

**Annabeth POV**

"_This is Percy's voicemail," _Ugh, he never picks up his phone._"Sorry I'm not there right now, but leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can."_

"Hey Percy its Annabeth, I got your message from before, is everything ok? You seemed pretty worried and you're freaking me out here. Anyway, my mom and I are on our way home now. I guess I'll just come over when I get there. Please, please, please call me if you get this." I hung up my cell phone.

"Nothing?" My mom asked as she looked at me worryingly while putting the keys in the ignition.

I sighed, "Nothing."

"Maybe he'll get your message and call you back," She showed me fake smile.

"Hopefully yeah. I have no idea what that was." I looked out the window.

"Honey I'm sure he's fine. Drew probably came over and they decided to play a prank on you. It happens all the time."

"This was different mom," I snapped. "He was scared, there were crashing noises, static. I have every reason to be worried!"

"We'll be home in a few minutes, just calm down."

_I can't, not after listening to that message._

_**Flashback**_

"Crap," I muttered. I missed Percy's call. On my phone there read the words; _NEW VOICEMAIL_. After I typed in my password, I put the phone to my ear and listened to the message.

"_Hey Annabeth, it's Percy. I know we made plans to hang out but ,uh, something came up. I can't. But I'll, uh, see you soon. Hopefully." _Suddenly there was a huge crash in the background and static took over the phone. "Annabeth! Annabeth listen to me! Something's happening, I don't know what. But you need to leave town for a few days. WE need to leave town for a few days. AGH!" he cried out. "Damn it!" More static. "Call me as soon as you get this!"

"Come here boy!" A deep voice yelled.

"Annabeth, go to your room, in your 3rd drawer of your dresser there's a note with instructions on how to get there. HOLY SH-" There was another giant crash and more static. "JUST DO IT!"

With that the message ended. And I was scared for my life and Percy's.

**Flashback over**

**SUSPENSE! DUH DUH DUH DAAAAAAAA!**

**Review!**


	2. Memories

**OMG! Thanks so much to those who reviewed the prologue of my new story! Especially XxhoneyleafxX! I am now indebted to you forever! As your gift, I shall send you your very own Percy Jackson! (You other people reading this might get one too….limited supply since cloning IS illegal. Haha jk)**

**Haha so this kid on my bus was filling out a bookmark for TLO, just to prove to his teacher that he actually read it…and where it said compare the character to something he wrote (as he read it out loud) "Percy Jackson is like a waterfall because he looks peaceful, and if you step to close you'll get sucked in". It's weird right? We all went "WHAT?" , then we helped him come up with a much better answer and said he'll see us Tuesday when the next bookmark is due, even though I see him everyday…..**

**Anyway! Onward with the magical story of mine! Chapter one,**_** Memories.**_

**Flashback**

"_You cheated!" Percy yelled._

"_I so did not! I won fair and square!"_

_He pointed to the pool table, with only the cue ball sitting on it. "So the eight ball magically moved itself into the magical pocket from the OTHER SIDE of the table, and let YOU WIN?"_

_Annabeth pondered the thought for a moment, "Yes, that's exactly what happened."_

"_Yeah right," he scoffed as he took the eight ball out of its pocket._

"_Hey what are you doing?"she stepped towards him. "I won already."_

"_Uh, no. We're replaying."_

"_uh no, we're not. Give me that!" he stepped back._

"_It's mine!"_

"_Percy, give it."_

_He smiled, "What are you gonna do? Steal it?"_

"_Yes," Annabeth answered as she snatched the ball from Percy's hand and ran to the other side of the pool table._

"_You're such a child." He laughed at her._

"_What are you gonna do about it?" She taunted him._

"_This!"_

_In less than two seconds, Percy had jumped over the pool table and tackled Annabeth to the ground as he pried the cue ball from her hand. When she finally stopped squirming, he looked straight into her deep grey eyes. He'd never seen any like them before, but he knew where they were from._

"_Um, Percy?" Annabeth asked._

_Percy smiled, "Yeah?"_

"_I really hope you're not trying to kiss me. Cause we're only twelve."_

"_What if I am?" he asked as Annabeth's phone rang._

"_Hey mom!" she answered. "Time to go? Ok, fine. Yeah I'll see you in a few, bye." She hung up and looked straight back at him. "Even if you are, I have to go. So please get off of me."_

_He laughed "Ok fine. But one of these days, I'm gonna kiss you."_

"_Of course you are," she teased him._

_**Flashback over**_

That memory was so close to the ones Annabeth had now. Just earlier that day, she and Percy had been playing pool in his basement, just like they did every Saturday, but he still hadn't kissed her yet.

**Earlier that day**

"_Why do you keep cheating?" Percy groaned._

"_I'm not!" She defended herself. "Once again, I won fair and square, and you're just a sore loser."_

"_We are so replaying! For like the 127__th__ time!" _

_As he reached for the cue ball, Annabeth moved at lightning speed to hit it the ball into the pocket to the right. It fell in flawlessly and made a slight "click" noise as it hit the bottom. Percy stared. Annabeth had moved so fast that he didn't even have time to stop her from hitting the ball._

_Oh no, _he thought. _This can't be happening._

"_Woah, that was so cool!" She exclaimed. "It was a total ninja move!"_

"_Um, yeah." Percy said, his voice cracking. "Anyway, we're replaying."_

_Reaching for the cue ball once more, Annabeth's hand was around his wrist, blocking him. She reached inn and took the cue ball from him._

"_I won." She smiled._

"_Not yet." Once again Percy jumped over the table and tried to tackle Annabeth. But this time she moved so fast that she blocked him and he was the one who laid on the ground._

_This can't be happening, _he worried. _She's able to fight._

"_You know, here we are, three years later, and you still haven't kissed me." Annabeth teased._

"_So kiss me now." He whispered._

_She looked at the time, "Sorry, I gotta go. Maybe another time." And she left._


	3. This Can't be Real

**Thanks sooo much for my two reviewers! You know who you are! I found out that you can get your story taken off by putting people's names in it….so yeah. But I am offering an excellent honor! My first 10 reviewers will get their names put in! Yay! So if you're number 11, sorry. But please review!**

**Anyway, I really hope you guys liked my first two chapters cause now I'm really getting into it! No more cliffhangers that stall the story from starting. So here we are! Chapter two (technically chapter three because of the prologue), **_**This Can't be Real**_

_**ANNABETH POV**_

"Oh my god." My mom whispered.

My head snapped up, "What's wrong?"

"There are fire trucks and ambulances all over the street. I can't get to our house."

Ahead there was a two cops and a firefighter dressed in full uniform. As my mom pulled forward they stopped her, then one of the cops walked up to the window.

"Good afternoon, miss."

"What's going on here officer?" I asked from the passenger seat.

He didn't look at me, instead he stared straight at my mother, "There's nothing to be worried about, just a spark in the basement. Everything's fine."

"See honey," she turned towards me. "There's nothing to be worried about."

I would've believed her if I didn't notice that her eyes we completely glazed over and the way she said it sounded like she was robot being controlled.

"Mom?" I asked. The glaze over her eyes began to fade.

When I looked at the police officer as he stood with his head inside the window it was like I was REALLY seeing him for the first time. His eyes were a piercing yellow color, ones that stared deep into your soul. His fingernails were long and pointy, and were in serious need of a manicure.

"Everything's going to be fine." He repeated. This time his voice was slithery like a snake. As he spoke a forked tongue shot between his teeth. The glaze swirled back around my mother's eyes.

"Mom, we have to leave." I said, my voice shaking.

"No one's allowed to go any closer." The firefighter appeared in the window, his eyes were glazed over too. Obviously under the police officer's spell.

_Run, _my instincts told me. _Get out now! _I didn't need to be told twice, in two seconds I was out of the car and running down the street towards my house.

"Hey!" Some police officers yelled. "You're not allowed to be here!"

I still kept running. Something wasn't right. Percy's voice mail was starting to make sense; "_Hey Annabeth, it's Percy. I know we made plans to hang out but ,uh, something came up. I can't. But I'll, uh, see you soon, hopefully__. Annabeth! Annabeth listen to me! Something's happening, I don't know what. But you need to leave town for a few days. WE need to leave town for a few days." _He was right, something was happening.

"Omg," I whispered. "Percy." Instead of running to my house, I ran right next door to Percy's house, but found it completely in flames. Several fire trucks were connected to long hoses that were spraying water, but nothing put the fires out.

"Percy!" I screamed as I ran inside the house. Several firefighters tried to grab me as I ran passed, but none succeeded. I slipped through their grasp like a cheetah, and burst through the front door of the house. Fire covered almost everything, and smoke filled the air. I coughed several times before setting off into the rest of the house.

"Percy!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen. "Percy!" I tripped over the leg on the table that crumbled as soon as I touched it. As I fell to the ground, something slid off the table and landed right next to me.

_Percy's phone, Oh god. _

I pressed a button and it lit up. On the screen was six numbers; 867-530.

_My number. He was trying to call me._

**Actually, I lied. There will be cliffhangers. I had to write this shorter one cause I couldn't put the whole thing in. Plus my sister was bugging me about going to bed. So REVIEW! Even if you add this story to your favorite stories list etc, please review first and tell me what you think!**

**Percy: Ok, enough about you. When do I come in?**

**Me: Psh, that's none of your business. **

**Percy: -rolls eyes-oh god.**

**Me: I saw that **


	4. This Can't Be Real part 2

**OMG! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! MY STUPID COMPUTER WOULDN'T WORK AND EVERRY TIME I CLICKED ON THE STORY TO UPDATE IT…AN ERROR WOULD COME UP! But I'm so glad that's over now so I can keep updating! So here it is! The one you've been waiting for!**

**Chapter 4,**_** This Can't be Real Part 2!**_

_**Annabeth POV**_

_He was trying to call me. Oh god, oh god, no._

"Percy," I started to cry. "Percy! Where are you?"

"PERCY!" I finally screamed.

Suddenly the roof in the foyer and above the stairs gave way, blocking any escape I possibly could've had. I looked around for another. My only chance was the back door, where the fire was at its strongest.

I heard coughing, and I jumped up as quickly as I could and ran towards the stairs.

"Hello?" I coughed. "Hello?"

A groaning noise came from under piles of wood. As I looked closer I saw an arm sticking out with a black and blue friendship bracelet on, identical to mine.

**Flashback**

"_What is that?" Percy asked_

"_It's a friendship bracelet silly!" I laughed as I put it around his wrist._

"_But why do I have to wear it?" he groaned_

"_Because I say you do! And because we're going to be best friends for life!"_

"_Just friends?" he raised his eyebrows._

"_Don't get your hopes up." I said as I finished tying the bracelet around his wrist._

_**Flashback Over**_

It WAS Percy's bracelet, the same one I out on him four years ago when we were only 10.

I dove towards the pile of wood and started removing every piece I could, throwing them separate directions and flinging them across the room, what was left of it at least. Smoke started to fill my lungs and I continued to cough. I took off my jacket and covered my face with it, breathing in the smell of fabric softener.

As I worked my way through the pile of wood, Percy's body became more uncovered. I could now see his face, but it didn't look like him because of a giant bloody cut that went from his forehead to his eyelid. His black t-shirt was almost in shreds, three rips that looked like a claw went through it. Underneath his stomach was cut exactly where the rips in his shirt were, blood soaking through. There were multiple cuts over his arms as if he'd been attacked by a vicious cat with claws.

Now only three pieces of wood covered him, but the more I tried to lift them, the more oxygen I used. I coughed non-stop, and I felt lightheaded. Finally I uncovered him completely and began to lift him up. I put his arm over my shoulder and dragged him towards the door. Directly in front of me, another part of the house fell, making a giant hole in the side of the house. I pulled Percy and myself towards it, stepping over the wood that lay there.

As all the fresh air hit me, I began to feel lightheaded. Carefully I laid Percy down on the grass next to me. Several firefighters ran towards us, their arms outstretched, as if they meant to catch me. Now I knew why, I was falling to the ground, and the last thing I remember was my mother's voice.

"_ANNABETH!"_

**So sorry it took so long! And sorry for all of you who were waiting for more than a cliffy!**

**(BTW please review and tell me what you think along with adding it to your favorite stories list) **

**Percy: Wait, I don't get it.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Percy: You finally bring me in, but then you just END IT?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Percy: You're ridiculous!**

**Me: Watch it mister! I own you!**

**Percy: Apparently**

**Me: Percy….**

**Percy: -sigh- Fine, she does not own anything.**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	5. Where's Percy?

Hey guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Sorry it took me so freaking long to update. I was on spring break and I didn't have any computer to type on except my sister's laptop which she never gives up! Plus the stupid website wouldn't work. Oh well, so here's the next chap! Hope you like it!

_RECAP: Annabeth got a weird voicemail from Percy when he was being attacked. There were weird things going on when she got home so she ran out of the car only to be stopped the sight of Percy's burning house. She went inside and couldn't find him, and realized he was trying to call her. She found him buried under piles of wood and dug him out while the house was still on fire. She got him outside, but then she herself passed out from all the smoke. Everyone understand? Good!_

**APOV**

My eyes snapped open.

Where was I?

There was white, lots and lots of white. Everything seemed so fuzzy, like a giant blob in my eyes. Blinking several times, I started to see the things around me. There was a steady beeping, almost like a heartbeat.

_Is that MY heartbeat? _I thought.

Looking next to me, I saw a monitor with several words and buttons. There were sheets I was laying on, scratchy and uncomfortable. Two metal bars were also attached to either side of the bed I was laying on. After a while I started to decipher where I was.

_The hospital? What in the world? Why am I here?_

"Annabeth?" I heard my mother's voice. "Annabeth sweetie can you hear me?"

"Mom?" I groaned. "Is that you?"

"I'm right here," I felt her take my hand. "Can you see me?"

I rubbed my eyes, "Actually I can't, I don't know why. Everything is so blurry."

She laughed, "Can't say I didn't expect that. You've been asleep for 3 days."

"3 DAYS!" I yelled.

"Calm down sweetie, you're perfectly fine. The doctor said there was no extensive damage, just a few bruises on your arms."

"Bruises?" I asked. "Why do I have bruises?" Holding my arm up in front of me, I couldn't see a thing.

"Do you not remember anything?" My mom asked.

I shook my head, "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well that's not good." She seemed worried. "I'll be right back."

She got up and left the room, stopping a nurse that was walking down the hall. "Excuse me," she said.

"Yes ma'am?"

"My daughter was caught in a fire and now she can't remember anything, is that normal?"

As the nurse started to explain, I blanked out.

_Fire? What fire?_

Suddenly, the most frightening images flashed in front of my eyes.

_-A police officer with yellow eyes and a forked tongue_

_-A house, engulfed in flames._

_-The first six numbers of MY cell phone on the screen of another_

_- An arm with a friendship bracelet, one that was identical to mine._

_-A body, laying half dead in the floor, covered in blood._

_-A crumbling wall in front of me_

_-Firefighters running to catch me_

_-My mother's face as she screamed my name._

I sat up quickly, the blood rushing to my head. My vision cleared immediately and I could see everything. "Get Well Soon!" cards sat on a table, while stuffed animals covered the floor next to a chair.

"Good news!" My mom said as she walked back in and sat next to me. "The nurse said it's totally normal and you should be good in a few hours."

"Great to know," I whispered, while she drabbled on and on about the nurse's explanation.

There was something I was forgetting, something that I absolutely could NOT forget. But what was it? _What was it?_

"Mom!" I said suddenly. "Where's-"

She held up her hand, "Can I finish please? Anyway,"

"No mom,"

"Ok fine," she groaned. "What is it?"

"Where's Percy?"


	6. Everything Will Be Fine

**OMG I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I got a concussion at school, and I was forced to stay off the computer because of the harsh bright light. It hurt even to look at the sun or a bright light! I was at my boyfriend's track meet and everyone was asking me if they could see my sunglasses cause they were so cool but I couldn't take them off because it would hurt my eyes and give me a headache. So yeah that sucked for quite a while. Then I got so busy with exams and the end of the year, I forgot about my computer! Even though it took a while, I came back with a new chapter! **

**APOV**

"Where's Percy?" I asked.

"Don't worry Honey," my mom soothed. Getting up and walking over to the right side of my bed, she pulled back the curtain. "He's right here."

In the bed next to me lay a 16 yr-old boy, covered in bandages and gauze. His shirt was off, and several layers of gauze were wrapped around his chest. His foot was sticking out from under the sheets, on his left arm and leg there were cement casts.

"Oh my god," I whispered. "Percy?"

"He's been sleeping just as long as you have. He woke up for about a minute when Sally came in. But didn't say anything."

"Sally?" I asked. "Is Sally ok? Was she in the house?"

"No, honey."

"Where was she?" I said loudly.

She put her finger to her lips, "Shhh. You don't want to wake him up."

I looked over at him again. He looked so peaceful, yet so helpless. With cement casts and bandages covering his body, he seemed like he would never recover. As my eyes started to water, I quickly wiped the tears away with my finger.

"It's ok honey," my mom said, rubbing my arm. "You can cry."

As soon as she said those last few words, I started to sob. My whole body shook with the sadness that enveloped me. My shoulders lurched forward with every breath that I took, ones that came in ragged gasps.

"Aww baby." She gave me a hug. "Everything will be fine, he'll wake up soon."

"W-w-what if h-he d-d-doesn't?" I cried.

"He will, honey. He will."

I opened my eyes slightly to look Percy. _Please wake up, _I thought, _Please wake up soon._

"W-where was Sally?" I asked.

"She was out with a co-worker of hers, he offered to buy her lunch."

"O-o-ok." I shuddered.

"Shh, it's ok honey."

After minutes of crying, I finally pulled away from my mom and wiped my eyes.

My mom brushed my blonde-hair out of my forehead and laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"I have no idea where you got your blonde hair from, I certainly don't have it, and neither did your dad."

Although she tried her best, my eyes began to water again with the thought of my dad. He had been an MIA soldier in war who had was missing for seven years now.

Mom saw my face and her shoulders drooped, "Honey I'm so sorry. I've always been horrible at making you feel better."

I let out a slight chuckle, "It's ok mom."

"Percy would always make you feel better," she smiled slightly.

"Yeah," I nodded as I looked over towards him. "Yeah he would."

There came a knock at the door, and a nurse walked in.

"Excuse me, Miss. Chase?"

"Yes?" My mother and I said at the same time. We turned to each other and smiled.

The nurse smiled along with us, "There's someone here to see you."

"A boy?" My mother gasped playfully.

"A suitor?" I played along.

"Maybe he's here to ask your hand in marriage!"

"Uh-huh…" I said sarcastically. "I'm sure that's it."

"Well you are a beautiful women." My mother batted her eyelashes.

I laughed, "Beautiful? You mean while I'm covered in scars, bruises, and gauze?"

"Of course darling!"

"Uh, no."

"Fine."

"You can let them in," I said to the nurse with a smile.

"I'm afraid I can't, only one visitor is allowed in the room in the last half- hours of visitation."

"Oh," Mom stood up. "I guess I'll just get something to eat at the cafeteria. Are you ok honey?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

She smiled, and then kissed me on the forehead. "Ok. Call me if you need me"

"Ok."

As she walked out, the nurse left with her, signaling for someone else to walk in.

A tall, messy haired figure on crutches walked in. I smiled brightly as he did a mocking bow in front of the bed.

"You're majesty," he joked.

I laughed, "Oh Grover. Get over here and give me a hug!"

**Sorry it took so freaking long! I was busy, busy, busy. Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. It should not take a month like the last one did since school is almost over.**

**Percy: Please get on with it!**

**Me: Percy….**

**Percy: I'm serious! You make these short chapters, and make everyone-**

**Me: –slaps a piece of duct tape on Percy's mouth- Oh please shut up already.**

**Percy: Mmph, mmph, mmph**

**Me: What was that –peels back duct tape-**

**Percy: -sigh- she does not own.**

**Me: REVIEW!**


	7. Grover Comes to Visit

**I'm not gonna bore you with some seriously lame excuse. Instead I'm going to give you a reasonably true excuse. MY COMPUTER DIED A FIREY DEATH! The fan got overheated, so then it shut down, and it kept shutting down every time I turned it on. Then my dad took it all apart, and it's still sitting in my garage hoping to be fixed soon. SO I'm using my mom's laptop. But you should all be happy now cause here's the new chapter! Yay! **

**Will you clap for me? CLAP!**

**I…said….CLAP!**

**Chapter 7: Grover**

_A tall, messy haired figure on crutches walked in. I smiled brightly as he did a mocking bow in front of the bed._

_"You're majesty," he joked._

_I laughed, "Oh Grover. Get over here and give me a hug!"_

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm afraid I might crush you even more than you are now." He said as he hobbled to the side of the bed and sat down next to me.

"Psh," I scoffed. "I'm fine. No part of me was crushed."

"Hmm," he pulled back the blanket and looked at my leg. "I don't know about that."

I sat up. "What do you mean?

"That bruise on your leg," he pointed to it. "It looks really painful."

I gasped. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"That's a good question, one you should be able to answer."

I shook my head. "I don't remember a thing."

He looked concerned, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what DO you remember? Anything?"

"Not really, just images."

"Like what?" he suddenly became very interested.

"Umm, I don't know." I told him. "Random things, details."

"Tell me."

"Geez Grover, calm down. You don't need to interrogate me."

_Even though that's exactly what he was doing._

He smiled. "Sorry Annabeth. I'm just trying to make sure you didn't suffer some major head damage."

"Nope." I said. "Doctor says I'm fine."

He waved his hand dismissively, "Those doctors, don't know what they're doing half the time."

"Oh really? When's the last time you went to Med School?"

"Just last week!" Grover smiled proudly. "Didn't I show you my diploma?" He asked as he pointed his thumb towards the door.

"Hmmm," I thought for a moment. "Nope. Don't believe so."

"Well than, I'll bring it next time I see you."

I laughed. "Sure, Grover."

"But still, tell me what you remember."

"I don't know," I sighed. "If I tell you, it's going to make me seem like I've been smoking something."

"Who says you're not?"

"Grover!" I yelled as I punched him in the arm, almost pushing him off the bed.

He put up his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright. I just wanna know."

I groaned. "Fine. But promise not to tell anyone?"

Grover made a small crossing gesture over his chest. "Cross my heart." He said.

"Well," I said. "It was really weird, because when mom and I drove up to the house there was this freaky policeman."

"Really? Was he part-zombie?

"What? No, Grover he wasn't."

"Dang it." He snapped his fingers. "What did he look like then?"

I scoffed, "Ready for this?"

He smiled, "Got my safety gear on."

"The guy reminded me of a snake. His eyes were bright yellow, and every time he talked it looked like a forked tongue shot between his teeth. His voice was slithery like Harry Potter whenever he's speaking in parseltongue."

"Weird."

"I know right! And get this, he was telling my mom to stay calm and not get out of the car, then her eyes went foggy, like he was controlling her!"

"Even weirder."

"Yeah," I took a breath. "She turned to me and repeated the exact same thing! But she had more of a dazed, sleepy voice."

"Maybe she was just agreeing with him that you should've stayed in the car. Cause technically you wouldn't be here right now if you had listened." He pointed his finger at me.

"Agreeing with him? Of course she was agreeing with him, he was controlling her! Grover, her eyes went WHITE AND FOGGY! How many people do you know whose eyes do that?"

He smiled pompously, "Well actually, I just saw a bunch of cases while in med school."

"Dude." I rolled my eyes. "Don't make me punch you again."

"Sorry," he laughed. "Is that it?"

"How can you be so calm about this? But no, that's not it."

"So what else? He asked.

"Let's see, how often do tigers escape from the zoo?"

Grover shrugged. "I don't know, next to never would be my guess."

"Exactly!" I said. "There was a giant slash through Percy's t-shirt. Like a tiger clawed through it."

He shrugged again, "Maybe it was a mountain lion."

"Grover!" I scoffed. "Are you aware of where you live right now? There are no mountains even remotely close to here!"

"Well there's been cases that-"

I put my hand up to quiet him, "You're not listening to me. Something freaky went on in that house before it caught on fire."

He scoffed. "You don't know that."

"Yes I do!"

"How?"

"Not the point here!" I threw my hands up in the air. "The real question is, why don't you believe me?"

"Because there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for it!" He fought back.

I sat back and crossed my arms. "Really? Like what?"

"I don't know, maybe Percy decided to put something in the oven, and then forgot about it, went upstairs, and went to take a nap. He woke up when he began to smell smoke and then was trapped in the house. There, happy?"

"I walked through the front door of that house, Grover. There's no way he was trapped."

"Maybe he slipped on some water on the floor and hit his head so hard he got knocked unconscious."

I sat up again quickly, "The freaking house was on FIRE, Grover! And you expect me to believe that he slipped on WATER?" My eyes began to tear up quickly.

"I'm just saying." He mumbled. "It could have happened."

"Why won't you believe me?" I asked, my voice breaking, then I realized something. "Grover, what do you know that I don't?"

"I know just as much as you do, Annabeth."

"No." I said. "No you don't. Percy was my best friend, and I knew him better than anybody."

"Annabeth," he sighed. "Don't start this."

"Percy HATED to cook, so why would he bother putting something in the oven when their freezer is filled with microwaveable hot pockets?"

"I don't know." He said. "I don't know."

"And why the HELL would he go upstairs and take a nap when we both know that he sleeps till almost 11 o'clock?"

Grover shrugged.

"And would you stop with the shrugging thing?" I yelled. "I just saved my best friend from dying in a house fire, I'm sitting in a hospital bed with gauze and bruises all over, and you won't tell me a damn thing!"

Tears started to stream down my cheeks, I quickly began to wipe the away with the back of my hand.

Grover reached for my hand. "Annabeth you know you can cry in front of me."

"No. No I can't."

"Why not?"

"Why won't you tell me anything?" I sobbed.

He stood up and grabbed his crutches. "It's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"There are things I know about Percy that you can't, Annabeth. For your own protection."

"What are you talking about? What things?" I asked.

"I think it's time I left."

"No, Grover. Tell me, what things?"

"Go to sleep, Annabeth. Take a nap."

"I'm not gonna take a…." Suddenly I got very, very tired, and my eyelids started to droop. Everything in front of me started to blur, and my body felt completely exhausted.

"Goodbye, Annabeth."

"But Grover-" I began to say.

"I'm doing this to protect you."

"You're doing this to protect me." I repeated sleepily.

"Now go to sleep."

As I watched Grover walk out the door, my eyes finally closed after what seemed like forever keeping them open. And I drifted off to sleep.

**SOOOOOOO?How'd you like it? I wanted to make it extra long since I kinda owe you guys this. I will admit I didn't update for a while cause I was lazy, then my computer broke. But I hope all my readers are still with me! See you guys soon!**

**Percy: So, will I be in the next chapter?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Percy: That's a yes, right?**

**Me: No, well…kinda….maybe. YES! Grrr! Stop interrogating me!**

**Percy: I'm not. Just asked you a simple question -Smiles-**

**Me: Percy…..I"m gonna…**

**Percy: She does not own! REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! In case you didn't notice…I REALLY want you to review instead of just story alert.**


	8. Please Read AN!

A/N

Hey guys! I'm so sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while. School started and everything has been crazy. I'm part of our school play and I don't get home till almost 6 o'clock every night. And on top of that I still have craploads of homework to do.

Damn you high school. :(

Anyway, I have most of the chapter written, and I am trying so hard to find the spare time to finish it. I kinda got derailed at one point…..and the chapter fell apart so I had to rewrite it. But trust me what you want will be coming back soon! :) Please don't give up hope!

Feel free to PM me if there's something specific you want in the story! I might just feature it. Or if you're just bored feel free to PM me too :)

Thanks guys!

PS: MaGgIeIsAsTaR- Great to hear from you again! It's been a while! :)


End file.
